


Roast Beef, Roses And You

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Challenges, Chocolate, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Dinner, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Het, Het and Slash, Holiday Dinner, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Roses, Slash, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Diana has to cancel their Valentine plans, Steve comes up with a solution to fix things.  Clark and Bruce also get the benefits of his fix-it. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roast Beef, Roses And You

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 27, 2013  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: February 12, 2013  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1447  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Written for my 2013 DCU Fic/Art Chocolate Valentine’s Day Challenge. Prompts: _Dinner, Champagne, Red, Roses, Sappy Card ;), Hearts (Heart-Shaped), Chocolates, Chocolates/Candies, Yellow, Pink, White._

_“Food is the way to a Valentine lover’s heart.”_

  


**Sassy Sparkle**  
Actress  
2013 C.E.

Steve checked the roast cooking in the oven and was satisfied with its progress, along with the baby red potatoes and carrots. He closed the oven door and checked the champagne chilling in a silver ice bucket. He watered the vase of red roses and propped a small white envelope up against the green vase. The piece de resistance was a red, heart-shaped box of chocolates set next to the vase.

_Everything’s perfect. Just what my Angel deserves._

Steve hummed to himself as he went into the bedroom and undressed, going into the bathroom and enjoying a hot shower. When he emerged from the bathroom he dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans and a pale yellow sweater, his hair still wet. He ran a comb through it and went out to the kitchen. Checking the dessert he had picked up from _Gemelli’s Bakery_ that afternoon, he started to set the dining room table.

His cellphone rang and he picked it up from the counter. “Oh, hi, Angel. Are you on your way?” His smile faltered. “I’m sorry to hear that. Of course you have to help out. How is Clark?” Relief swept over him at Diana’s reply. “Great. I’m sure that Bruce is happy.” He laughed at her answer. “Yes, I know, a rare occurrence. Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart. I love you.” He smiled at her matching response and after they said their farewells, he signed off and laid the phone back on the counter with a sigh.

_Well, that’s what happens sometimes when you date a superhero. And I can’t fault Diana for taking on monitor duty after what happened to Clark._

He went back to the kitchen and started to take dinner out of the oven and prepare to put it in the refrigerator when an idea popped into his head. He smiled.

& & & & & &

Diana walked down the corridor to the Watchtower’s infirmary. She was keenly disappointed at missing her Valentine Day’s dinner with Steve, but it could not be helped. The latest JLA mission had ended with a casualty, and she had volunteered to take Bruce’s scheduled monitor duty.

She entered the quiet infirmary, nodding at J’onn, who was working in his small office. She went on into the ward and approached the bed with a sleeping Clark. Monitors beeped as Bruce kept an eye on the machines but even more on his lover. He had pushed his cowl back as he worked on his laptop, but he was not getting much done, Diana observed. 

“How is he?” she asked.

Bruce looked up from his laptop. “He’s better. Still not fully recovered.”

Diana checked the sunlamps. “It is too soon. We must let the lamps do their work.”

Bruce looked tired. The mission had drained them all. Diana wished that she could change her costume to something more comfortable. She thought longingly of the sauna and bathing chamber she had insisted be included with the utilitarian showers. She would have liked to avail herself of these luxuries but there was her duty to tend to first. She had showered after arriving back at the Watchtower after the mission but unless she had the time to indulge in the hot water or Steve was with her, she much preferred a bath.

“Would you like something from the cafeteria?” Diana laid a hand on Clark’s brow. Still too cool.

“No, thank you.”

“All right.” Diana went around the bed and squeezed Bruce’s shoulder. “Do not run yourself down. Clark will need you healthy, not ready to collapse.”

Bruce did not reply and Diana sighed. She removed her hand and went to the cafeteria to pick up a teapot, cup and saucer and brought it back to the Monitor Room. She settled into the comfortable chair and began to scan the monitors.

She drank the mint tea. It had been a close thing with Clark. And Bruce always…what was the expression… _freaked out_ …whenever Clark was injured. It was as if the Kryptonian’s invulnerability lulled Bruce into thinking that his lover could not be hurt.

 _No, that is not it_ , she thought as she sipped her tea. _Bruce always thinks that Clark is going to get himself hurt. For someone who is supposed to be so cold, he is a worrier of the first grade._

Diana deftly switched one of the monitors to a new setting. She began her watch and for the next half hour, saw a world without major emergencies. The Monitor Room door opened and she asked, “Did you need something, Batman?”

“Just you.”

Diana turned around in delight. “Steve!”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Angel.” Steve kissed her as he tangled his fingers in her long, dark hair. “How would you like my signature roast beef with all the fixings?”

“I would love it, but I am on duty.”

“No problem, Angel. I brought it with me.” He winked. “It pays to be a member of the JLA’s non-caped Auxiliary.”

Diana laughed. “Very true.”

“I brought enough for J’onn, Bruce and Clark, too.”

“Are you not considerate?” Diana’s smile was pure love.

Steve grinned and reluctantly pulled back from Diana’s embrace. “You just relax and we’ll have a feast.”

“All right.”

Steve exited the Monitor Room. Humming to himself, he headed toward the cafeteria. He paused as he approached the infirmary. He went in and was pleased to see J’onn enjoying his meal in his office.

Bruce looked up. “Hi, Steve.” His plate was half-empty. “You’re an excellent cook.” 

“Thank you.” Steve smiled at Clark, who was sitting up and eating a small portion of the dinner.

“As soon as Clark smelled food, he came to.” Bruce smirked.

“Ha, ha,” Clark said. “You _are_ an excellent cook, Steve.”

“Thank you.”

“Good country-style food for a good country boy.” Bruce ate a slice of carrot.

“I’m glad,” Steve said. “Would you like anything from the cafeteria? They’re warming up my food for Diana and me.” He noticed how pale Clark looked. Bruce might be more relaxed now but he was still keeping his eye on his lover. Steve understood how he felt. Whenever Diana was injured on these missions, he never wanted to leave her side. 

“No, we’re fine,” Bruce answered.

Clark’s hand was shaky as he speared a piece of meat with his fork. Bruce noticed and asked him quietly, “Do you want to rest now?”

“No, I want to finish dinner.” Clark smiled affectionately at Bruce. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Bruce.”

Bruce harrumphed but said, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Clark.”

Steve quietly left the lovers alone as he exited the infirmary with a smile on his face.

& & & & & &

Diana watched as Steve wheeled in a cart laden with silver-covered dishes and a green vase of roses. She held the door open for him as he wheeled the cart over to the console.

“They were almost out of yellow roses at the florist’s, can you believe it? I always give you yellow roses but red will have to do. Though I did find this one.” He presented a single yellow rose to Diana, who laughed and inhaled its fragrance. 

“Beautiful, Beloved.”

Steve smiled as he kissed her. Diana entwined her arms around his neck and enthusiastically returned the kiss.

Next he presented her the white envelope and she opened it, delighted at the pretty pink-and-white card inside. She kissed him in thanks.

They enjoyed the home-cooked dinner while keeping an eye on the monitors. When they were finished, Steve presented the cake from _Gemelli’s_ , cherry with vanilla frosting and large cherries on top. Frosted pink roses decorated the borders.

“A fine confection, my darling.”

“Sweets for the sweet,” Steve winked. “And… _this!”_ He took out a large, heart-shaped box from under the tablecloth that hung down over the serving cart. 

“Ah, yes, food of the Goddesses.”

Steve laughed. “That’s right, Angel.”

She opened the box and took out a piece of chocolate. “Mmm, a lemon-filled one.” She offered the box to Steve.

He took one and bit into it. “Strawberry.”

“They go together well…like us.”

“Aww, you’re so romantic, Angel.”

Diana smirked as she pulled Steve in for a chocolate-y kiss.

& & & & & &

In the infirmary, Bruce tucked the blankets around a sleeping Clark. He finished his cake and set aside the plate. He picked up his laptop and opened it, ready to resume work. He paused, reaching into the nightstand drawer and taking out a small, red, heart-shaped box and small, white envelope and propped them up against the water pitcher so that Clark could see them when he woke up. He began working again as he wrote up the mission report, listening to Clark’s peaceful breathing. 


End file.
